


Roll the Dice

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ankh finds a game of adult dice in the attic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll the Dice

From the day on that Ankh had learned how great sex felt being in this human body, he couldn't get enough of it. Eiji started to wonder if he had to book a hotel room once in a while to get some sleep because it was either the breathy moans of Ankh touching himself in Shingo's body, or his own, or both after Eiji had listened and gotten horny himself or Ankh pouncing on him like so many nights. But then Eiji remembered that he didn't have money for a hotel room and being fucked across the room by Ankh wasn't the worst thing.

Eiji wasn't really the one to iniitiate things but once Ankh had got him going, he had a pretty good stamina, one that had surprised and had at the same time drawn a curious grin on the Greeed's face.

 

It was that one August night where Ankh had started to rummage through the attic on his own out of sheer boredom, browsing and looking through the many drawers that were in the closet under his "bed".

He titled his head once he had found something interesting, a human thing he didn't know and would investigate. It was a box and it looked like an ordinary board game, just the title said "adult dices, fun guaranteed". Tilting the item in his hand curiously, he knelt next to the haul on the floor and opened it right away.

A few white dices with words on them fell into his pretty hands. "KISS" said one, "NECK" another one.

Ankh grinning to himself and hid the stuff under the bed, running downstairs to tug Eiji upstairs impatiently. Ankh was always impatient, he wanted things right now, also this time. He wanted to try these, and he didn't care if Eiji was in the middle of something.

"Ankh, wait, no!" Eiji's complaints were pretty much overheard as the pretty blonde dragged him up to the attic, smashing the door close, pushing Eiji against it and crushing his lips to his. Any further complaints were drowned out by Eiji's gasps as Ankh's teeth found his neck, sinking into them. When Ankh pulled away and walked over to the middle of the room, he left Eiji with a puzzled look on his face. Normally he would be half naked by now.

"Ankh??" "Look what I found!" Ankh turned around and showed Eiji his new treasure. "Ankh, that's" "something we should try!" The Greeed finished his sentence, stalking over and dragging Eiji on the bed. "Do it. Throw the damn dice."

Eiji pondered for a second. Where in the world did he even get these? It didn't matter anyways. Ankh usually got his way. Eiji thought that a little naughty game couldn't hurt, so he threw one dice and read with a blush on his face "LICK" and "NIPPLES".

Well, that got into it right away. Ankh grinned and leaned back against the wall of the bed. "Well, now you gotta do it"

Eiji sighed, groaning inwardly, thinking of his chores. Stupid Ankh and his high sex drive. But when Ankh pulled up his shirt, revealing that stunning, attractive Keji-san's body, Eiji gulped. He couldn't really resist the pretty blonde, no matter how hard he tried.

He leaned forward and stuck out his tongue to place it softly on one nub, licking upwards, feeling the piercing gaze of Ankh. "The other aswell," came the strict order, and Eiji obeyed, feeling Ankh's human hand in his hair, not tugging, just his hairstrands between his fingers. "More," the Greeed breathed demandingly with half-lidded eyes, and Eiji smirked, swirling his tongue around the pink soft flesh, suddenly forgetting about his chores.

"Your turn," he gasped with a rapsy voice as he finally broke away, licking his own lips, making Ankh bite his lips at the sight. "Now you have to do something for _me._ "

Ankh sighed. Very well. He took the dice and threw them across the bed. "SUCK", one of them said, "NECK" was written on the other.

Eiji grinned expectingly and wanted to place some witty comment but Ankh was fast to push him over, climbing on his lap, hovering over him and attaching his hungry tongue to his neck.

Eiji gasped, it always felt good when Ankh touched him. Sometimes he was a bit too rough and Eiji had to remind him that he was just human and didn't have such power and then Ankh would try and use less force. However, Eiji had to admit that it came in handy to have a forceful lover, and he loved that Ankh used it every so often to fuck him.

"One more round," Eiji breathed, reaching blindly for the dice.

"Next time," Ankh replied and got Eiji busy with moaning by pulling up his shirt.

He took the dice out of Eiji's hands and dropped them on the floor, busy grinding against his lover who already moaned lewdly.

 

In the next morning, Ankh regretted not having placed them on the table properly as he got out of bed half asleep, stepping on one of them.

 

 


End file.
